Things Aren't as Simple as They Seem
by SweeTarts151
Summary: Rachel Berry was meant to lead demons and destroy the angel armies and bring Him to His knees, instead she fell in love with an angel, befriended a half angel and claimed a human. Actions have consequences as she soon will find out. Faberry romance with Brittana side romance and Pezberry Friendship. Sequel to 'Things Are Never as They Seem.'
1. Chapter 1

**Things Aren't as Simple as They Seem :Things Are Never as They Seem Sequel**

**Diclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

**A/n: This is the sequel to 'Things Are Never As They Seem'. Tell me what you think:)**

**Chapter One: Mine**

It had been a month and a week since the forming of the council, one month and a week since I was elected to represent demons, one month and a week since Santana was elected to represent humans. It had been a month since school had restarted. Four weeks since my fathers had gotten back to town. Three weeks since Marcus had left the island on a recon mission. Two weeks since Santana had found a small coven of witches. One week since the witches had agreed to work with us for protection. One week since Brittany had finally received her wings. Everything was running as smoothly as anyone could expected. There were still six members on the council, the hunters still trying to pick a representative.

* * *

My amulet around my throat began to glow and I growl from my place wrapped around Quinn, we were making out on my bed and I felt the warmth from the amulet, I knew she felt it when she let out a frustrated groan. I quickly peck her on the lips. "Sorry Quinn, I have to go. They're summoning me." Her hand tangles into the hair at the nape of my neck pulling me in for a kiss. I let out a moan as the kiss grows heated, her tongue sliding against my lips before slipping past them. My fingers grip her hip and back of her head as she moves to remove her mouth from mine, her teeth pulling at my bottom lip before letting go. I flop my head against her collarbone before I kiss it and disentangle myself from her. I drop a kiss on her lips again and she deepens it. The amulet begins to glow brighter and hotter, urgently telling me I need to be there. I growl again before pulling away from Quinn. "You want to come with me? I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

She laughs as her fingers run down my face. A devious smirk covers her face as her eyes light up. "They will be annoyed, but yeah lets go." I smile as I wrap my arms around her. The second she is safely in my arms my fingers close around the amulet. I feel a little sting as it pricks me for my blood before the world around me disappears. Quinn buries her face into my neck as the transportation screws with her senses. Its an annoying feeling until you get used to it. My wings thrust themselves out of my back and slowly my eyes are over-run by black before my human brown eyes are replaced with my demon eyes, a black that looks almost purple when the light hits it. My skin remains my normal tan but my teeth sharpen as do my claws. The transformation take all of half a second and the transportation take about five seconds. It feels like you on a tilt-a-whirl and zero-gravity at the same time.

The marble of the council room comes into view as we are thrust into the room by magic. I shake my head and feel Quinn breath deeply to keep herself from puking. Sauriel's blue eyes meet mine. "Finally _princess_, you grace us with your presence."

Amota is trying to hide his grin from behind his hand as he speak. "Oh cool down Mr. President, you were that age once." I roll my eyes at Amota.

"I am nearly 18 Amota, don't patronize me." Amota grins as I spot Santana in her chair, Brittany sitting on her lap.

"That may be true but you are the youngest here. Which mean by all rights I get to tease you." His grin grows wider and I spot Jolene's hand move stealthily behind his head before she thumps him on the back of it. Lula's black wings flutter in annoyance as she watches them.

"I swear I am trapped with four kids and a stick up the ass father." Five different 'heys' ring out of everyone's mouth. Mine is followed by a pout in Lula's direction. "Don't give me that, you all know I am right, we need to get down to business." She looks at Brittany and Quinn. "Sorry girls but council ears only. You can do what you wish." Brittany kisses Santana quickly before heading towards me and Quinn. I peck Quinn on the mouth before Brittany drags her away.

Everyone's expressions turns serious the second the door shut behind the two blondes. Lula speaks. "Santana what is the update on the witches?"

Santana's posture straightens. "They have been cooperative. They seek protection from those who wish to use them. They gave us the amulets as a peace gift." She looks at me before continuing. "They are worried about the demon hunters. They are fine without having a witch on the council, but they fear what the hunters will do. They said the hunters have been dealing with magic, studying it and using it on the creatures they capture."

Sauriel speaks his face stone hard as he begins. "Did the hunters capture a witch or use it themselves?"

"One of the hunters is married to a witch. She is a lone witch and does not belong to a coven." Sauriel nods his face still serious.

"What of the coven that is here on the island?" Sauriel asks this, his voice inquisitive. Since discovering witches we had helped them and they helped us, there is now a coven settled on the island. Some act as guards along with the other species and others as consults.

"The number is still five, one for earth, water, air, fire and spirit. They won't grow any larger unless one of them has a child, which I don't see happening anytime soon. The fire one, Celeste, is on the guard. The others help around the island. Luna, the water part of the coven, helps at the clinic. Gwendolyn is Earth, she helps with protection of the island. Rowan is the spirit, she helps us with the difficult magic, and her sister Rayne is air, she is currently bouncing between helping each of her coven-mates." I had met only Rayne, she seemed to be like her element, flitting between everything, never staying on one subject or in one spot.

Lula speaks her voice cautious. "We're sure they can be trusted?"

Santana looks insulted. "You think I would put everyone in danger like that? Brittany comes here with me. If you don't trust my judgment then trust in my power to protect Brittany with my life. I would never bring dangerous people here!" She looks angry and I intervene before another argument breaks out. Santana is strong willed and so is almost everyone in this room..

"Calm down San, you would have asked the exact same thing. We all bring family here, so just answer her question." She still looks pissed and insulted.

"Yes, I checked everything on them, they are legit. They just want protection from other covens and witch hunters. So _yes_ they can be trusted." She crosses her arms. I know she is waiting for Lula to apologize, but Lula won't because she was only looking out for everyone.

I talk before Santana can say something scathing. "Speaking of hunters, what are we going to do about the council hunter, and what they are doing to those creatures?" Sauriel looks thoughtful.

He speaks before anyone else can. "What did your fathers say they were doing with the creatures?"

I thought back to that argument with my fathers. "They said that the hunters had promised not to harm my dad if they both worked for them. They were sent to different locations to capture creatures and study them. Sometimes they had to hunt the creature because they were killing innocent and couldn't be stopped."

Jolene speaks. "Wait if they were collecting information where is it? And why were they collecting it?"

Everyone turns to look at me. "They were creating a database so they could identify the creature causing havoc earlier than normal. They have a large database right now, but it continues to grow with every mission a hunter is sent on."

Sauriel nods his head, his cobalt blue eye steely in seriousness. "We need to have a hunter on council soon. We need information on what they are doing, we can't have them as a loose cannon. It could be disastrous."

"They are still choosing. This has got to be a ploy and we need to remain on our guard. We do not include the hunters until they have given us a representative." Lula's wings twitch as she speaks. Jolene nods in agreement as does Amota. Santana nods also and my head moves, agreeing with Sauriel. My father may be a hunter, but the whole organization was given us a vibe.

Santana spoke, a smirk taking over her features. "As for the where the info is, I have it right here." She pulls out a flash drive that I recognize.

"Britt?" Santana nods her head. "The night we released those creatures?" Santana nods again and I smile. Brittany is a whiz with computers. The hunters had freaked on my fathers when they realized the creatures were gone, luckily they had already taken notes on them. The hunters questioned me and I told them I only released the creatures. They didn't know we had information and they wouldn't be able to find out we did. Brittany didn't even leave a trail.

Jolene looks excited. "We have part of their database?" Santana nods and the other look impressed.

Lula voice echoes throughout the room. "We have data, get your mate to sift through it." She say this to Santana then looks at the rest of us. "We are the only ones to know about this, tell no-one else. This must remain a secret." Everyone nods in agreement.

Sauriel move through a stack of papers. "Marcus has replied to me just this morning, he's still in the catacombs deep in the mountains of Himalaya. The attacks have gotten more frequent and he has sent a request for back up. It is rare for Marcus to ask for help, we must decide who to send. He doesn't cooperate well with demons, but he will need their extra strength and vision. Rachel, I will choose some angels and you can pick some demons, make sure they won't fight with Marcus." I snort but nod, Marcus did not like demons at all.

"Send Cernobog, he is getting restless with guard duty on the island." I pause to think for a second. "Send Claramond with him." I quickly choose my strongest and smartest demons on my guard. Claramond is a great tacticalist and very smart as is Cernobog. They can both help Marcus stay out of trouble.

"Alright, that a good pair. I'm going to send Cassiel." I remember the leader of the angels before the council was formed. "And Adelina, she is one of our best warriors." I nod my head and he looks at the other three. "You can send your own troops if you wish but half's aren't as strong in battle." They nod their head in understanding, the half's are sent on recon missions with either a fallen, demon or angel. "Any fallen you can think of Lula?"

She looks contemplative. "No, most of the fallen are on Earth and some are here in guard groups. Wait, there is one though. Abebi, he is a guard here, but his group can handle themselves without their leader." Sauriel nods before he whistles. A falcon flies through the window that Sauriel had just opened. "Get these to Cassiel, Adelina, Cernobog, Claramond and Abebi." He ties notes to its leg before it takes off out the window screeching. I would never get used to the messenger hawks. They could located a person just by their name easily thanks to the witches help. Cell phones didn't work so well up here.

Santana looks at her watch. "Shit guys, I need to be home in like five minutes. My mother will flip if i'm not home again for dinner." Santana's parents didn't know about her other life, they didn't know about supernatural creatures. They didn't know their daughter was on a council designed to keep peace. They were lenient the week she spent on the island, thinking she was on vacation with Brittany due to the 'earthquake', but the second school had started they kept a close eye on her.

Sauriel looks annoyed. "Yes it is over, but be prepared if we have an emergency meeting. There may be urgent issues."

Santana nods before apologizing and rushing out the door. We each get up to leave and I exit the room, I see Quinn coming towards me. "Hey Rach, how'd it go?' I shrug my shoulders in a bored fashion. Her wings bumped into my in annoyance at my lack of words. "Santana left pretty fast?"

I laughed and nudged her back with my wing. "Yeah, it was almost time for dinner, her parents are still watching her every move after she came here that one night." The witches had been testing the amulets and summoned all of us out of our beds in the middle of the night. Santana's parents found her room empty and freaked out. She told them she'd snuck to Brittany's house. They were livid and grounded her. The witches finally added in a 'must prick for blood before transporting' charm to it so that there wouldn't be any more incidents.

Quinn laughs. "Poor S, elected onto the council and her parents don't even know. Its gotta be hard."

I nod my head in agreement. "Yeah, at least the others took school into consideration. I'm pretty sure San's parent would kill her if she didn't go to school. Though it does suck that we have to go to keep up appearances." Quinn nods in agreement. "Hey you wanna go back now or do you wanna have some fun around here?"

Quinn looked contemplative as we walked around the marble castle or mansion as some would call it. "Let's hang out here for a bit, I never get to see the island that much." We had only had a few afternoons together due to the council, and school was hard because we were in completely different classes. It was also hard since we couldn't be ourselves. Sure everyone knew we were together, but we couldn't be our true selves, demon and angel.

I nodded and we walked in comfortable silence. Our wings brushing against one another as Quinn's hand was threaded through mine. The hair on the back of my neck prickled after we had walked into the forest, I shoved Quinn to the ground landing on top of her before I jumped up. There was a dull thud as something hit a tree. I looked at the dull knife before searching the forest with my sense. I felt more than saw Quinn get up and crouch into a fighting position. "Warn me next time, Rachel." She hissed this at me, pissed that I had pushed her towards the ground.

"Sorry if I wanted to protect you Quinn." I growl this out as I search the forest again, my sense picking up silence. I felt my skin ripple as protective scales flooded over my body, beginning at the base of my wings before covering my whole body.

"I can protect myself Rachel. I am not _helpless_." I growled softly in annoyance.

"I know you can but it is my instinct to protect what is _mine_." As this passes my lips gruffly I hear a crunch and head straight towards it. I can hear Quinn hiss my name in frustration as I move forward. It wasn't my fault. This person had threatened my mate, they would pay. As I zoomed towards the noise I heard another crunch behind Quinn. I growl, changing my direction as quickly as I could and yelling at Quinn. "Behind you!"

She turned quickly remaining in her crouched position. I left out a growl as I made it back to her side. "I wish I had a fucking weapon, I am never leaving without it again." She said this as she looked around the forest, waiting for the next attack.

"I have weapons." My teeth flashed in a growl and my claws clinked against one another. "And when I get them on the person I am going to tear them limb from _limb_!"

We remained in defensive positions. A growl was rumbling through my chest and up my throat until it passed my barred lips. The forest was still silent and I closed my eyes focusing on my hearing. I heard a hud-dub, hub-dub from the left straight in front of us. I whispered it to Quinn and she nodded. I focused my hearing until I heard three more hub-dubs. We were surrounded and I told Quinn as much and she sounded pissed. "Why the hell are we being attacked on the island, its name meaning peace and fucking safety. This doesn't feel safe or peaceful!"

Another dull knife came flying at Quinn and I jumped in front of her, my wings spreading over us. The knife hit my back, right at the base of my spine and I growl as it falls to the ground, just barley bruising my skin due to my scales and the dullness of the knife. "Damn it Rachel, I can look after myself."

I growl again before I tell her to fly. She rolls her eyes as we took up into the sky. I spot the four assailants. They were dressed head to toe in camo, two demons, and angel and a fallen. I growled again as I went to pick them up telekinetically. So focused on them, I didn't hear the angel until it was to late, she had tackled me and we were falling. I growled as I spotted a fallen heading for Quinn. I used my telepathic ability to throw the fallen about five hundred yards away from Quinn. She growls in frustration at my interference before she heads towards me, but my protecting Quinn was all the angel needed to bring a knife to my throat.

I let out a deep rumbling growl at being bested and the fallen from the ground group flies up to the angel holding me. Both hold one wing and one hand behind my back in an uncomfortable position. They flashed Quinn the knife as they flew towards the ground she kept her distance as they forced me to my knees. I growled and lunged at the demon in front of me. He tsked. Quinn stays in the air before landing on the ground. The demon growls in warning and the roar that flew from my chest and out of my throat makes him jump. The other laugh at him and he scowled under his only part visible from all the creatures were the color of their wings and tails if the had them. Their faces were hidden under camo mask as were their bodies.

His voice was garbled as if it was robotic. "Well well princess we have you, now what do we do with the two of you." The second he mentions two of us I explode at the thought of them hurting Quinn. My telekinetic ability throws all the assailants away from us.

Quinn is left untouched as they all groan and move to get up. I pull the demon that had growled at Quinn towards me. "I want to see you face before I kill you. No one threatens my mate." My voice is scratchy and is followed by my growl as I rip his mask off. I am greeted by Hania's face, he was one of the guards.

I growl again at him and he looks fearful. "Woah! Woah I didn't betray you, it was a training exercise meant to help you and my team." The others rip off their masks and hold their hands up. Slowly the other five members in his guard come forward from their positions I had thrown them to. The two that captured me, an angel and a fallen, the fallen that went after Quinn, another angel and the other demon.

I threw him to the ground. "You might want to think about attacking the demon princess council member and her mate next time. Your lucky I didn't kill you." The other demon snorted.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "We had you captured, your weakness was evident and we used it. If we were true enemies you'd be dead."

I laughed. "My dear precious demon. I could kill you in a heartbeat, never threaten my mate _ever_ again." My voice became lower and deeper. "Do you understand me?" The cocky look on her face disappear when she looks into my eyes and hears my voice. She nods dumbly and I smirk before grabbing Quinn. I wrap my fingers around the amulet and it pricks my hand before transporting me back into my bedroom.

Quinn's face is annoyed as she shakes her head, still not used to teleporting. She glares at me, about to yell at me for my idiotic moves during the fight. I beat her to it, pinning her to the wall in my bedroom. She growls in annoyance, sounding more like a demon then an angel as I kiss her. My sharp teeth nipping at her lips. The thought that they could have hurt her keeps running through my mind. I growl at that thought, pinning Quinn's hands to the wall with both of mine, her wings are stretched out behind her, splayed out against the wall. She moans as I kiss her for everything she and I are worth. I nip at her bottom lip before moving my mouth to her ear, sucking behind it as she lets out another moan.

"Never." I nip at her neck, her skin reddening slightly. "Ever." I kiss the spot I just nipped only to do it again lower on her neck, her breaths are shallow. "Berate me." I run my lips and teeth against her collarbone before latching onto it, intent on leaving a mark. My body seems to have a mind of its own. Her hands fight against mine as she tries to touch me. I growl lowly in my throat and she groans. "For wanting." I pull back and look at the mark, the claim I had left on her, my possessiveness takes over and I move to mark the same spot on the other side of her body. She writhes against me, her mouth open as she is about to say something. I quickly kiss her deeply, silencing her except for her moan of arousal and groan of annoyance when she can't move her hands. I breath deeply, her arousal filling my nose as well as my own, a sweet musky scent that causes something in me to rumble. I slow the kiss down until we are kissing languishly. Her tongue brushes against my teeth and I moan at the feeling before I pull my mouth away and latch onto the base of her neck, laying open mouth kisses on her neck until I make it to her ear. "To protect." I nip at the spot behind her ear, earning me a moan of appreciation. "What's _mine_." I kiss her harder than ever, taking control of the kiss quickly. Her tongue catches on one of my teeth and copper fills both our mouths. I pull back with a groan and so does she. She open her mouth to speak when my door bursts open.

I growl lowly, glaring at the person who dared enter my room while I was with my mate. My daddy's normally dark face flushes with a blush. I spot Shelby behind him and she looks at our position and takes in my growling along with Quinn's panting. "Leroy, we should leave them be and shut the door." My daddy goes to argue until his demon hunting training kicks in once he spots my expression. They shut the door and leave.

Once they're gone, my possessiveness disappears somewhat and I slump against Quinn, my head falling against her chest. I can hear her heart beating erratically and as it slowly calms down, I do to. I look up at her sheepishly, knowing she hated it when her former boyfriends got possessive. A growl rumbled in my throat as I thought of that. She wasn't theirs, she was _mine._ She nudges me and I move to back away from her as I dropped her hands. But I was stopped by her hands gripping at the sides of my cheeks before I could get away from her. She kisses me softly, her lips moving against mine in sync as my hands move to her hips to rub circles on the skin under her shirt and jeans. She release me with a soft pop of our lips separating.

Her fingers brushed against my cheeks. "I may hate it when you push me out of the way, but I also love that you would give everything to protect me." Her expression turns sad as she brushes another kiss against my lips, one of her hands traveling down to brush against the scar on my stomach. "But the reason I am so angry is because you put your life in danger for mine. I can protect myself and I love when you want to protect me, but please let me protect myself when I can. I hate you risking your life when I can handle it perfectly fine."

I nod my head before pulling her in for another kiss. I lay my forehead against hers as we stop kissing. "I know you can, I just hate thinking of you in danger and my instincts take over, but I will be more controlled if I can." She nods and I go to apologize for staking my claim on her, my possessive side showing through.

She smiles, her teeth showing. "Don't apologize." It like she read my mind, I thought as she brushed a kiss against my lips again. "Never apologize for kissing me, especially like that." She smirks. "Though I would like the use of my hands next time." I laugh and kiss her again, my smile bleeding into the kiss.

I pull back and grab her hand, intent on going downstairs to see what they wanted and to apologize for my growling at them. She laces our fingers together and we head down the stairs, our wings still out, my fathers had all the windows closed and locked with dark curtains in front of all of them. Daddy is in the kitchen with Shelby, I smell food and my stomach rumbled in hunger. Quinn laughs as we walked into the kitchen. Daddy keeps sneaking looks at me but Shelby didn't even seem bothered by what happened upstairs.

I looked at my daddy and questioned him with my eyes. He smirked, much like Santana does, a warning goes off in my head and my body tenses. "Just waiting to see how you're going to stake claim on Quinn. I mean you marked her already but what next, pe-" I growl and throw an orange from the fruit basket at him. He laughs hysterically as he ducks behind the counter, the orange flying until it hit the far wall. Shelby just shakes her head as she finishes dinner.

Quinn looks at Shelby, dying to ask a question but Shelby answers before she can even ask it. "Beth is in the living room, she fell asleep while we were making supper." She looked at us both. "We went upstairs to see if you guys were there or on the island." She smirks before turning around. "We got our answer." The smirk drops and she smiles at Quinn. "When I finish with dinner can you go wake her up?" Quinn nods enthusiastic. I smiles at the spark that seems to over take her eyes at the mention of Beth.

I look at my daddy. "Where's dad?"

Daddy picks up the orange off the floor. "He is over at Ethan's house, they're still catching up. Judy's there to." I roll my eyes at that, laughing. Ethan and my dad have been catching up for the last four weeks, though I could understand wanting to visit with you best friend after almost nineteen years of not seeing them.

Shelby laughs at my expression before setting plates on the table. Quinn rushes out of the room to get Beth and I focus my hearing enough to hear Quinn quietly murmur to Beth as she wakes her up. A smile breaks across my face. Shelby and Beth had been over many time in the last month. Shelby wanting to get to know me and Quinn to get to know Beth. I wouldn't care if Shelby didn't want to see me, I am just happy Quinn gets to see Beth, Shelby is an added bonus for me. We began to eat dinner and my dad showed up halfway through it, grabbing a plate and joining into the discussion on what weather is the best or more fun to fly in.

Shelby and I agreed that rain was the funnest to fly in, but only if you didn't have feathers. Dad said flying during the day was the best, Quinn argued saying night was the best. The discussion continued until dinner was over. The night passed in a blur of laughter and then goodbyes until I was walking Quinn home, having shifted back into my human form before we stepped outside.

I walked her to her house, our hands intertwined. The silence isn't awkward, its a silence that both parties enjoy. We make it her her house and I walk her into it before we stop by her backdoor. I kiss her on the lips moving to pull back so I can fly home, she doesn't let me get far before a grin over-runs her face and her hands pull my lips to hers again. I smile into our kiss, my lips sliding against her effortlessly. The kiss becomes heated when Quinn's fingers rake down my neck. I growl one of my hands running up her back to tangle into her hair. I thread my fingers through it, tugging gently to tilt her mouth into a different position. She backs me up until I hit the wall. I groan as she pins me to the wall with her body. There's a thump upstairs and we both stop, breathing heavily as we hear a voice. "Quinnie is that you?"

Quinn's voice is husky as she answers. "Yeah." She clears her throat. "It's me mom."

I hear a shuffle up stairs. "Well you have school tomorrow hurry up and go to bed." She pauses then adds as if an after thought. "Oh, Rachel fly home safe okay?"

We both blush at being caught, at least she didn't walk down and catch us in a heated make out session. "I will, good night Mis- Judy."

Quinn laughs as she presses her forehead to mine, her nose brushing against mine before she kisses me slowly. I reply in earnest before she pulls back somewhat, her lips barely a breath away from mine. "Good night Rachel."

I kiss her again before I open the back door. "Good night Quinn." I smile and shut the door, checking the back yard before my wings force their way out of my back. I shake them still not used to the small pain they are preceded by. I thrust them towards the ground as I jump slightly. My body is airborne as I flap my wings quickly, disappearing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything mentioned in this story.**

**A/N: Let me know what you all think. Thanks for reading:)**

**Chapter Two: Mission**

Two weeks had passed quickly. Between dealing with the council, some newborn demons that are on the island along with some angel babies, Sauriel's sister being kidnapped by some greedy angels, and Azar calling me to tell me that I would have to come visit him sometime. School was boring and the homework was either finished quickly or forgotten. Somehow Santana and Quinn had kept their grade above an A, but Brittany and I were into B's for most of our classes. I may be smart but the only reason I had straight A's was because I could study every night. Nothing had prepared me for council life. Santana said cheerios used to have her on tight schedule so her, Quinn and Brittany were used to it even though they did quit it much to Sue's dismay. Quinn and I hadn't been alone except for one day in the last two weeks and that was last Sunday. Currently it had been two weeks and a day since that Thursday we were attacked. I was in the last hour of my school day on Friday, when my amulet began to glow. I growl in annoyance before asking to be excused. I spot Santana walking towards me, her face masked in annoyance also.

"Damn it, I won't have time to get Britt." Her fingers twitch, like she can't stand the thought of being away from Brittany. "This couldn't wait another twenty fucking minutes." I nod in agreement as we walk outside of the school and run behind the football field until we were in the forest. Both of us look around before closing our hands over our respective amulets. I felt my body shift to my half form as the magic pulled at our bodies until we were in the council room.

Sauriel is pacing the room. "Thank goodness you guys are here." Santana moves to say something but the way he holds his hand up and the expression on his face stops her. "There have been a number of attacks." He pauses his face pales. "The bodies are mutilated in only a way demons can achieve, this demon has massacred almost fifteen people in two days. We need to send people now." The others nod in agreement. "I believe Marcus should go since he has experience in this environment."

"A demon should accompany him. Send me, I am the princess. A demon will listen to me better than other demons and definitely better than Marcus." Marcus' method are terrible, though this demon is killing people, he shouldn't be tortured for Marcus' amusement.

Sauriel face changes to annoyed. "You can not go on a mission with him, you are a cou-"

I cut him off. "Like last week when you went on a rescue mission to save you younger sister, face it council members have as much if not more right to go on missions. We need to go on mission not just oversee them from an office." Sauriel reluctantly nod, and Amota nods before telling us he has to get back to Peru since we have decide what to do. He is caught up in Peru finding half demon children who have been wreaking havoc on a small town there. Lula looks around before telling us she must get back to Europe, to watch over a fallen child who she may bring to the island. Jolene looks at us before saying goodbye to us, she vanishes to where ever she was before this.

Sauriel sends a falcon to Marcus and we wait. Santana comes up to me, her face showing concern and then amusement. "You're just going to go, without telling Quinn." I make a face realizing she would be pissed if I just disappeared and didn't tell her.

I look up at Santana through my eyelashes. "You wanna tell her?" She snorts at that.

"Hell no, she would fry me, kill me, bring me back to life then kill me again. Then she'd kill you. There is no way I am telling Q you went on a mission with scar face." I hear laughter and so does Santana.

We turn around to see Marcus in the doorway. "And why not?"

Santana glares at him, still not over when he threatened her. "Cuz she'd kill me twice then kill you maybe three times, then kill Rachel. And I don't want to die because she hates your stupid ass." She crosses her arm, pissed off at him.

He chuckles. "You were going to send your human to tell your angel mate?" I sigh as I realize how Quinn would take that.

"Not now. I will tell her then we will be on our way Marcus." I look at Sauriel who just stands there watching us. "I need the information on this city, and if we can have the witches transport us." He nods stiffly tossing me the folder. "San could you retrieve Quinn for me, please?" She rolls her eyes before disappearing. I read the information. The pictures are gruesome, but my demon heritage causes me to look past the blood I once found revolting and focus on a pattern. "He tore them apart, they weren't eaten or anything, just torn apart. We need to see the witches." Marcus' face isn't amused anymore, his expression is pissed as he looks at the pictures.

"Sauriel, send a falcon for the witches, we must consult with them before Rachel's mate gets here." I nod in agreement. She would want to go with me, and I couldn't have her there. I would want to protect her, and Marcus needs to know I have his back. The witches arrive within seconds after the falcon was sent.

I look at them, before my eyes fall to Rowan. Her deep navy violet eyes look at me from under her short shaggy dirty blonde hair. "We need you guys to see if you can transport us to this city." I show them the name and then give them the map. "It is urgent, a demon is massacring humans."

They nod and Rowan uses her necklace to scan over the map. It jerks and she opens her eyes. Her voice fills my ears. "The town is protected by a ward. It would take hours to break it down, but we can transport you to the nearest town, it is about twenty miles away." Marcus and I nod our head and I thank them.

Santana and Quinn materialize right behind the witches. Brittany pops out from behind them. Marcus grins as he and Sauriel lead the witches out of the room to talk with them. I motion with my head for Santana to follow so I know Marcus doesn't do anything wrong or stupid. She looks between Quinn and I, her expression bleeding into one of a child who doesn't get their favorite toy as she leaves the room, Brittany follows her. Quinn looks livid. "When in the hell were you going to tell me you were leaving with Marcus?!" Santana must have mentioned it to her.

I shuffle my feet and grin. "It was a last minute decision. I was going to have San-"

That pisses her off even more. "You were going to have Santana tell me? Are you completely insane!" Her finger run through her short hair and I step forward but she steps back, holding her hand up. "I am so pissed at you right now. You try to protect me during fights and then you turn around and offer yourself up to a fucking demon that has been mutualizing people, with the man who threatened you and Santana no less. You can not go with that psychotic angel." Her eyes are angry but beneath the anger is fear and worry. Her eyes beg me to listen to her.

I huff keeping the growl in my throat at bay, knowing it would piss her off even more. She would think I was growling at her, not at the words she just said. "I know what he did Quinn, I was there. But I will work with him because a demon is attacking and killing people." She opens her mouth but I continue. "I am the demon princess and demon representative! It is my responsibility." I couldn't let more people die due to a rogue demon. "I am going with Marcus and that is final Quinn, you can't stop me. I can't let anymore people die."

Her hands run through her hair in frustration, and I huff in frustration before heading for the door, not wanting the argument to escalade into a fight that would have us pissed at one another. We were both strong willed and stubborn people, add our heritages to the mix and you get many arguments. Knowing Marcus and the witches were on the other side, I left the room. This is one of our first real fight in the last three weeks. Most of them were usually her jealousy over Santana, which had died down, but it still pokes its head up sometimes. Another was an argument about Marcus, none of them were that serious.

I make it out the door and head to the witches who surround Marcus. I walk into the center of the witches standing next to Marcus and they chant, my hair flies as wind seems to circulate around us. I spot Quinn walking out of the room I was just in and she looks at me, sorrow, fear and anguish written across her face. She starts to run forward but Sauriel grabs her and says something I can't make out over the roar of the wind spinning around us. She struggles, saying something to me but I can't make it out. Rayne tells me that Marcus and I must hold onto one another. He has a bag strapped to his back as he wraps his arms around me, his wings wrapping around us for protection. Mine do the same, but his cover them. I look at Quinn through the cover of our wings and spot Santana holding her, seeming to try and comfort her. I look at Rowan as they continue to chant. "Tell Quinn that everything will be fine and I'll see her soon." Rowan nods, continuing to chant.

The breath is taken from my lungs and from the air around us. The world seems to be spinning before our bodies are thrust forward. Blinding light greets my eyes before Marcus moves his wings to cover our heads. Our bodies give in to gravity and we fall the last five feet to the ground. We roll still holding on to one another until Marcus lands on top of me. He lets out a groan as he sits up.

He looks at our position and grins before standing up. "Better not tell your angel I was on top of you." I growl and he offer me his hand. I stand up without its help, he shrugs before moving forward. The black pack on his back is stark contrast against his white wings. He looks at me and I nod, we both thrust our wings and kick off the ground until we are in the air, it is almost sunset as we fly to this unknown city.

The city comes into view and as we pass into the city limit a coldness creeps over me and I shiver, I spot Marcus do the same. He looks at me his face worried, something about this isn't right. I say his name quietly, full of caution and trepidation. His reply is a nod, he feels it too. We fly low to the ground and both land barely making a sound. He pulls his wings into his back, his face morphed into discomfort at having them hidden. I do the same, my face and body losing the demon qualities slowly morphing back into my human features. I feel my teeth dull as my claw return back to human fingernails. I suddenly feel vulnerable, no armour or weapons. Marcus seems to feel the same as he motions to his bag, I look at it and spot some weapons in it. We keep them put away.

We walk around town, people peek out of their curtains. Fear is pungent in the air, a tangy smell that makes my demon stir. Something is horribly wrong here. The fear is strong, too strong, it covers and dulls all the other scents. "Fear, too much fear Marcus. I don't think the humans will bother us tonight. They're to scared to come outside."

He nods, his hands twitching as his back does the same. "Did you see the pictures?"

I nod my head remembering the blood and carnage. "Yeah, most of the blood soaked up into the Earth." I bent and kicked and prodded at the dirt. "This dirt isn't dry enough to drink the blood that fast."

He agrees, pulling out a map as he looks around. "Look at this. I marked the map while you were with your angel." I look at the map of the town. The town's boundaries are marked, red dots begin to form a circle around the town. "The demon is going to perform a ritual, he only needs a few more bodies and he killed fifteen people in two nights, we have to find him before he finishes."

I nod my head and move my eyes to the sky. "We should fly, or one fly and one walk."

He searches his eyes around. "I'll fly, you'll have a better advantage on the ground. Keep your eyes and nose peeled. This demon isn't normal." He stares into my eyes, his eyes are hard, the right one completely milky but the left ones green burns with hatred. I nod and his wings unfurl, coming out of his back with ease and with a strong thrust of his wings, he disappears into the night.

I walk around picking up the scent of fear and following it. A putrid scent, like death and feces fills my nose and I almost gag. The smell getting worse as I continue to walk. I run forward following the smell for about three minutes until it is overpowering. I hear two heart beats, one fast and frenzied, yet getting weaker with each pump. The other is a heavy thud, a heart meant for a big creature. About ten yards in front of me is a demon. He is an unknown color due to being coated in blood and dirt, his golden eyes are a dull yellow, body towering over the girl. His focus darts over me as his claws drag across the young girl's body, leaving bloody gashes that seem to form an intricate pattern, like a blood-red tattoo. The girl's hair is a dark black, skin a pale white. The precious blood that would give her a healthy flush is disappearing into the dirt she is laid on.

I roar and rush forward tackling the demon. He goes flying due to my rage, breaking through trees and brush like a cannon. The girl looks at me and tries to speak, but she can't, like the words are stuck in her throat. I rip off my shirt, leaving me in a sports bra and pants. I press it against her chest, where the blood is pouring out of her like a red river. I can feel her heartbeat thumping underneath my fingers and hand. I hold her life in my hands. I hear a crunch as the demon throws a fallen tree off of him. His roar of anger reverberates through the forest and I hope Marcus is on his way.

I smile at the girl as my body ripples, scales running over my body, wings unfurling, eyes darkening, teeth and nail sharpening. My muscle tense in anticipation and the demon is on me. I gag at the smell of him, my eyes watering as we trade blows. He gets in a lucky shot on my stomach where the scales are weaker, I grunt and elbow him in the nose. Somehow his arms wrap around my body from my front, like a lovers embrace turned wrong. They tighten at the base of my back, under my wings as he squeezes, my arms trapped against my sides. My back pops and cracks as if i'm at a chiropractor and the air leaves my lungs. I bring my knee up with enough force to hear a crunch and crack as I connect. The pain doesn't seem to affect him as his grip tightens. His voice is hollow as he speaks, his eyes also hollow, like he isn't there. "You shall die for interfering insolent demon."

I grunt as his grip tightens, I try to use my control over most lower level demons to get him to release me. "Release me now, you scum." My voice takes on the same tone it did when I threatened Igar, but this time it didn't work. His eyes remained dull, no fear or any emotion showing in them. His grip tightened and a grin spread across his face, but still no emotions. I try to draw in a breath but my lungs wouldn't expand. He seemed to want to draw out my death, as if it would make him happy to watch me slowly slip away, but still no emotion in his expression.

My ribs cracked and I spread my wings trying to get free, but power seemed to ooze out of him. My wings struggled to help me bust out of his grip, the only part of me that was free beside my legs that were kicking at his knees. Nothing had any effect on him. Black dots sparked throughout my vision and my telekinesis tried to force him away, but it bounce off of him and thrusts itself back into my body causing me to groan, no air for me to scream only make sounds in my throat and chest.

My body seemed to slowly shut down, my wings and legs falling limply, my nose begins to bleed and I tasted the copper from it flood into my mouth. The black was slowly taking over and all I could think about was arguing with Quinn. I was glad I had asked Rowan to speak with her. My eyes were entrapped by the demon's gaze as my world slowly faded away. Regrets flooded my head. My ruined friendship with the glee club members. Not telling everyone I love them enough. Not spending enough time with my family. Not getting to know Azar better. Not being able to see Brittany and Santana's inevitable marriage. Not seeing Quinn's face one last time and not telling her I love her or maybe even I do. These regrets flashed by within a second.

Suddenly my lungs burned and a headache sprouted itself in my skull, my brain punishing me for the lack of oxygen to it. My numb body slowly seems to feel again as my life source, my newly oxygenated blood, rejuvenates my body. My ribs burn in the most pleasant way, reminding me that I am alive. My vision slowly comes back as does my hearing. I spot white and it zips across the sky, Marcus' face a mask of anger and hatred as he fights the demon, like an avenging angel. A glint in his hand lets me know he has a weapon on him. I pull myself up off the ground, stumbling until I was walking in a straight line, the girl looked at me. I fell to my knees beside her, pressing down on the now stained shirt, making sure pressure is applied. Her heart was beating strongly against my palm as she stares at me, awe in her face as she looked at us. I nodded at her before I rushed over to Marcus who was just thrown through a tree.

His face is a snarl as he tells me to distract the demon. I nod and take a long sword out of the bag, its weight secure in my hand as I run and used my telekinesis to push me forward, faster and harder. I sliced at the demons arms, the blade slicing through his muscle with ease. He didn't flinch, his huge hand hitting me in the side of the head before I flew across the forest, trees breaking in my wake. I tucked my wings into my body to protect them as I hit tree after tree before rolling on the ground.

I groan in pain before flying as fast as I can to the demon who was heading towards the girl and Marcus who was sifting through his black bag. I jumped onto the demons back, my arms wrapping around his throat like a noose. He keeps walking even as his body is denied oxygen. I thrust the blade into his chest as a last resort and he keeps walking as if the sword didn't just pierced his right lung. Marcus is no longer in front of us. I jump off the demons back as he looms over the girl. I crouch over her body, claws and teeth bared as I growl at him. My wings lower to cover the girl as he steps forward, only to jerk back in response. His demon body slowly bleeds away to a human form. His shaggy hair is matted with blood and grime, skin tone unknown. The gashes on his body are healed as if they never happened, the only reminder are scars, something even demon genetics can't fix. How could he heal that fast without the paste?

Marcus is standing over him with a syringe, he pulls out another one and stabs the man who looks more and more like a mountain of a boy, though he is much smaller than his demon form, into his back where the base of his wings would be. I grab Marcus' bag, knowing he must have some of my paste in there, almost everyone carried a container of the healing salve on them. It healed injuries to humans quickly and helped speeden up other species healing.

I pulled it out and move to the girl, the witches had put a charm on all the saulve they made, causing them to heal faster than they were suppose to. The saulve couldn't re-break bones, it just healed all flesh and organ issues, it would heal the bone into its broken position. I pulled my shirt off the girl. "This will heal you, may I apply it?" She nods her head dumbly and I quickly rub it into and around the wound on her chest, moving to the smaller ones on her stomach, arms, legs, and small cuts across her cheek. Bloody patterns slowly disappearing, covered by the saulve. They would all scar, but she would be fine.

I looked at Marcus, he had one hand of the demon tied to a branch on a tree, he was tying the other one up so his body was suspended in the air, his arms stretched out like he was on a cross. "Marcus, what are you doing? We need to get her into some warm clothes and take her home."

He looks back at me before shedding his shirt, his white wings now a contrast to his tan skin. "Put this on her, it should keep her warm." He pulls weapon after weapon out of the bag. "She should sleep for a while, but give her a sleeping drink, she just needs a sip. And I am going to get answers from him, find out why he was doing this." I find the thick syrup and give it to the girl. It knocks her out instantly, her human system not enough to fight it off. I pull another shirt out of the bag, throwing it over her to keep her warm, I leave my shirt on the ground. It is ruined from the blood.

I hear screaming and turn around. Marcus' face is grim as he takes a dagger and prods at the demon now human feet. "Why did you kill those girls?" The demon mutters incoherently. Marcus slowly pulls the knife up his leg, his movements are jerky and I realize he is filleting the skin off his leg. His screams get louder and shriller. "Scream! No one will hear you. They didn't hear the girls that screamed for help! Why did you kill them! Tell me!" I don't do anything, waiting for the demon to answer Marcus.

Marcus thrusts the knife into the retrained tamed demons abdomen, he puts it at an angle and on the far left. A groan is heard, muffled as the demon bites the inside of his cheek. Marcus twists the knife before pulling it out. An almost animalistic scream fills the air. He then begins to slice the skin between his toes. The demon kicks but Marcus holds his foot still, accepting the kick of his other foot without a flinch. "Tell me WHY!" He begins on his fingers and the demons screams get shriller, blood drips down his body as he tries to move away from the pain. Still I wait, two side warring against one another. On one hand I don't wish for him to be tortured, this is my human raised side and it is losing as my demon side tells me that he deserves more pain than this. That demons may be ruthless creatures, but they have boundaries. No killing children, no mass murders in one place, feed off the darkness of humans not the untainted souls of these poor girls he has been killing.

Marcus grabs a knife before he injects something into his back again, slowly as if against their will, wings unfurl, his body remains human except for the wings creaking out of his back. Marcus runs the knife across the wings as he ties them to a branch, so they are spread wide. The knife in Marcus' hand runs over the leatherlike wings. "Tell me why or you lose you wings." The demon mutter 'don't know' and 'please' in a string of panicked words.

Marcus starts to cut into his right wing, at the base as I stare in horror, his pained screams fill the night. "STOP! Marcus enough." I grab the knife from Marcus' hands and he turns to face me. I almost step back at the look on his face, complete and utter hatred bleeds out of his eyes and tense body. "We will get answers, there is not a need to torture."

He scoffs and turns to look at the sobbing demon. "He is pathetic, how can you protect him?" He shakes his head. "He killed innocent girls, virgins!" At the word virgin something flashed through my head. Santana had been complaining about reading and as she read a passage she began to laugh, when I asked her what it was about she replied virgins. She told me that she would be safe because she isn't a virgin anymore, witches couldn't use her in sacrifices.

My eyes widen as I slowly connect the dots. "Marcus, its a witch. The girls they're virgins, virgin blood is used in sacrifices." I pulled out the map. "The witch is surrounding the town, that chill we felt, I am betting it was her magic!"

Understanding replaces his hatred across his face. He turns to the demon. "You're right princess. We need to figure out how to find her though." He looked thoughtful before pulling out a necklace that looked similar to Rowan's. I looked at him my eyes curious as I looked at the amulet. "The spirit witch gave it to me said I may need it. Its how I found you. You can use this, demon blood is magical as is angel blood, but you can use your smell to find the witches scent on him and use that scent as a reference to track with the necklace."

I nod my head reaching for the necklace as I march over to the demon. I breath deeply and my nose wrinkles as his smell fills my lungs. I take another deep breath separating the new copper smell away, along with the feces smell, followed by the dried and rotten blood smell. Slowly as I factor out each scent I come across an earthy scent yet not the good earth that is healthy and ever growing. This one smells like rotten earth and wet wood, with a tinge of something that can only be associated with evil. I know this is the witches scent as my eyes pop open. I look towards Marcus and move to the map. "Use your blood, let it pool into the crystal." As he says this I cut my hand open, my blood dripping down the chain before it pools into the crystal. "Now focus on that smell and hover the necklace over the map." I nod and close my eyes, pulling the putrid scent into my mind.

I feel the necklace move and I focus on that smell even more before the necklace is pulling at my fingers. I open my eyes, my other senses coming back. Marcus' eyes are closed and he was chanting, he seems to come out of his daze, putting the piece of paper in his hand away as we looked at the hole poked into the map by the crystal. We rise and Marcus marks where we are on the map. The witch is about five miles away. I look towards the demon and Marcus narrows his eyes. "We'll leave him here and pick him up after we finish with the witch." I nod and look towards the girl. "We need to find out what she knows after we finish with the witch. Then depending on what she remembers, she either stays here or goes with us." He scowls. "Lets hope she doesn't remember anything."

I nod again and he stabs the demon in the back with a syringe, the demon in human form goes limp, his wings disappearing and his body seeming to weaken. We take off flying as we make sure the girl is hidden in a small cave, she is covered by shirts to keep her warm."What did you give him?"

He smirks. "The same serum I gave you when I had you fight Igar." A growl passes bared lips as I look at Marcus, remembering how he had threatened Santana and Brittany. Quinn was there but he posed no danger to her. He raise his hand in a calming manner. "I had to get you to realize your potential, though you couldn't command the demon just now."

I scowl and release another growl sounding like an animal. "What's it do?"

"It takes away your demon form, makes any demon upper level or lower level change into a human again. Their wings trapped inside their body, they get weak, lethargic. Angels use it on demon prisoners and sometimes demons in their ranks." He shrugs. "Given in small doses, it will control them, sap most of their strength, but given in a large enough dose causes them to lose all demon qualities until it wears off." I shiver as I remember my wings not being able to be free, they were trapped in my body.

We fly in silence as we come upon a small cottage that smells of the witch, my body twitches, fight or flight response kicking in. I fight it and settle to fight this witch not fly away. Marcus shivers, the dark magic seems to eat away at him as we draw closer and closer. We land with a small thud. I step forward to open the door and am thrown back by a force field. I roll across the ground and stand up, limping over to Marcus. He grins. "You're lucky the witches gave us some witchy weapons." I huff and nod my head, his left eye glints teasingly as if he wants to make a joke about the force field.

He pulls out a strange stake like thing and moves his hands forward until they jerk back, rebounding away from the force field. He presses his hands against it, face a grimace as he follows it to the ground until he stabs the stake into the ground with enough force to bury it halfway. His hand falls forward, no longer held off. We bust through the door and a woman so gorgeous she makes both of us stutter in our steps, surely she can't be the evil witch?

Marcus still wears the necklace wound around his wrist and he seems to come out of his daze, staring in horror at the witch. She beckons to me with a smile and my feet move as if having a mind of their own. Marcus grabs my forearm but I shake him off. He goes to attack the woman but another demon forces Marcus back, his eyes dull as he fights Marcus. The witch is closer and I take a deep breath, startled when a disturbing and rancid scent fills my nose. I shake my head and slowly the beautiful woman face is changing into a woman whose veins bulge out of her body, skins a deathly grey tone. I move to scramble back in fright but she touches my forehead and everything goes black. I feel the floor against my knees and hear Marcus' pained grunts.

Slowly my eyes open and I am in the witches house, only no one is there. I hear a scream of pain and I turn. QUINN my mind screams at me as I see my angel fighting with a small demon, claws raking across my beautiful angels white wings, red stains them and her clothing. I scream at the demon, rushing forward and shoving it off of her as she does the same. I move to scratch it with my claws but my hands do nothing the demon doesn't even pay attention to me or my hands, I look down and they are human. I try to transform with all my might, needing to protect my mate but nothing happen. The demon laughs cruelly and familiarity flashes through my head and body before I see its face. I step back in shock, it is me! Something looks horribly wrong with me as my demon form slinks forward much like the predator and beast we are depicted as, walking right through me and stealing a harsh kiss from Quinn. Blood dripping down Quinn's lips as demon me bites her lips and mouth cruelly. My claws rake across her body leaving bloody trails until they finally rip at her clothing, horror fills me as my demon rips at her wings also, stripping them away first. I scream and shove the demon away, but I pass through me like I am not even there. I then kneel over Quinn trying to protect her. My demon locks eyes with me, seeing me for the first time, anger, terror and horror filled brown eyes meet with black eyes that flash with hatred, glee and lust. "I am you and you are me" Her grin is bloody. "And we will kill her." She moves to strike the killing blow and I take a breath to scream at me, but I don't smell Quinn I smell a putrid death like scent and fresh copper blood scent along with a pain in my shoulder. I close my eyes and focus on the scent until I open them to see the witches house. Blood covers me and I look around, Marcus bleeds slowly as he backs away from me. His sword buried into my right shoulder, the demon he was fighting when the witch got to me is bloody and in his dark human skin.

Scratches cover Marcus' form from me or the other demon I do not know. I look at the sword that runs straight through my shoulder, just barely nicking my right wing. I look at him in confusion before I turn to look at the face of the shocked witch. "No one has ever escaped my fear vision before." Her face turns anger filled. "You insolent demon, how did you do that? Tell me!"

I growl low in my throat the vision of me ripping apart Quinn's clothes and her wings forever burned into my mind. I lunge for the witch and she looks shocked at I rip into her body, claws tearing her skin and flesh apart. I feel Marcus pull me off of the witch, her hands and arms are mutilated, she would never cast again. "Don't, you will remember your first kill in cold blood. Don't let this witch taint it. Kill only when you have to." I look in shock at him, his face is a blank mask but his left eye tells me the truth. He has killed in cold blood before, and he doesn't want me to turn out like he did, mate dead and his body a void left behind, a killing machine sent on missions.

I nod and he pulls out a satchel that was buried deeply in the black bag. He places a necklace around the witch, then he bounds her bloody arms to her side, a cloth covering her mouth. He taps my amulet. "Just use your amulet and it will transport all of us back to the council room. Both demons have one on them as does the human girl, we will question her there." I nod my head and close my fist around my amulet. Thanking Santana quickly in my head for finding the witches, traveling was so much easier.

The transportation seems to wreak havoc on my body as the magic surrounds me, the four extra passengers feeding off of my amulet, one full of tainted magic. The marble floor materializes beneath my feet and I fall onto my knees.

The witches move into action quickly as does Sauriel, but Santana, Brittany, and Quinn stare at me in shock. Marcus falls to his knees beside me as the witches take the dark witch from him. He moves his knees until he is sitting on his butt. He gives me a bloody grin and I look at his now crooked nose. New scars and deep gashes adorn his bare chest, arms and face, he is healing slowly from all the wounds. I blink my eyes weakly and thats all it takes for Quinn to rush forward from her position frozen, her hand over her mouth.

Her hands go to touch my face and the vision the witch put me in flashes before my eyes, I scramble backwards before I hit a wall that jars the sword still in my shoulder. Pain flares throughout my shoulder and into the tips of my fingers. Why is that there again? Marcus' apologetic face flashes through my mind. Why was he sorry? Is this another of the witches visions? I shake my head and take a deep breath. The copper scent of blood fills the air, as does Marcus' slightly sour yet sweet scent. It fills my nose, as does Brittanys ocean breeze scent follows, along with Santana's spicy scent. Sauriel smells like chemicals and sandalwood, as if he had been recently cleaning. His appearance was dishevelled like he had been cleaning also. Quinn's stormy scent fills me. Her scent reminds me of when I used to stand outside during heavy rainstorms, yet her scent is stronger than that, a hint of something else in there.

This is real, you can't fake scents like that. Marcus looks at me in sympathy, like he understands what I am going though. How could he? Quinn looks at me in worry, part of her body is tense like she is holding herself back, but the other part is leaning forward like she wants to get closer to me. "Stay back Quinn. She is in a confusing place right now let her get her bearings."

Quinn's body tenses and she explodes on Marcus. "Confusing? What the hell happened out there, why the hell is her shirt gone and why is she covered in blood and stabbed in the shoulder with one of your swords?"

Everyone looks at the sword in my shoulder, the witches are still preoccupied as is Sauriel. He is speaking lowly to the witches, his keen eyes watching the unconscious demons and human girl. Santana bristles as she looks at the sword. He looks between them. "The witch placed a spell on her, it caused her to attack me, the only way to defend myself was to pin her to the floor with my sword."

Santana scoffs and Quinn steps forward threatenly and I move slowly, standing in front of him. "Do not attack him, it is true. He saved me from a demon, then fought me and another demon single handedly. He did what he had to."

They both look ready to argue but Brittany steps forward. "You two need that healing medicine don't you? Isn't there some in the bag?"

I shake my head in the negative. "We used it on one of the human sacrifices. We're out. We can use the old stuff, but the witches batch is all out." It had been distributed between the guards, the saulve was a life saver yet was taxing on the witches to make.

Rowan comes towards me, her eyes tired. "We must bind the witches powers, even though she can't use her hands to cast she can still use words. We need to form a circle off the island. The magic is strong and we do not wish to use it on the island." I nod my head. "Sauriel is taking the two demons to prison. They were most likely put under a spell like you were." I shiver and nod again. "Rayne took the girl to another room, she was beginning to come to. She will see how much she remembers then we will deal with the witch."

"Thank you Rowan. Do as you wish." I look around. "I am going to the restroom to clean up." I look at my bloody and bare stomach, my dirty pants. She nods and moves back to the dark witch.

I rush towards the bathroom, I bypass it and move to the balcony. My arms wrap around me, mind flashing back to my vision,. Could that come true? Tears leak out of my eyes and I hear footsteps, I tense until I smell Marcus' scent. He doesn't say anything just wraps his arms around me. I wonder, briefly, why he is comforting me, when he had threatened Santana, when he had made me fight Igar, his endless patronizing comments and the way he looked at me full of hatred sometimes. I don't question it as his arms pull me into his body, my hands are fisted, laying on his chest as I let the tears leak out faster than ever. His wings are drooped behind him as if weighed down by sadness. The sword hilt is digging under his armpit and into his ribs, but he doesn't seem to care. "Hush, hush." I squeeze my eyes tighter and a why slips out of my mouth quietly, but he hears it and answers. "I know how you feel, the fear that stays in the bottom of your heart until it threatens to take over. The need to place distance between yourself and others, but it is not right child. Do not run from your mate due to fears, it may be horrible to think of losing the one you love, but what is worse is when you distance yourself and they die thinking you to be mad or hate them." His voice is filled with experience and sorrow. "Go clean up and seek comfort in your angel while you can.

I thank him, squeezing tightly around his midsection, somehow we had come to an understanding. The situation had forced a bond between us. I pulled away from him and looked past him, to spot eyes brimming with tears of betrayal, hazel eyes fill with sadness and I open my mouth but she bolts. I run after her, my feet clanging after her stuttering footfalls. I am much slower than her with a sword impaled in me and she has a head start.

I follow the sound of her heavy labored breathing and sobs. She looks up at me through tear filled eyes. My heart clenches at the tears and seems to break because I am the cause of them. My voice breaks as I utter her name in sorrow. She shakes her head tears running down her face changed from betrayed and sorrow to anger. She lashed out at me with her words and they made me flinch back. "Do I have a cheat on me sign somewhere! Why Rachel? You were the only one I ever felt anything for. You are my mate or is that a lie?!"

I step forward and she steps back. My heart aches in agony, burning worse than any wound ever inflicted. "No Quinn, God no. He was comforting m-"

She interrupts me even angrier. "He can comfort you and I can't?! That is a fucked up relationship. How can you seek comfort in the arms of that vile creature who threatened you and Santana and not seek comfort in your girlfriends arms!" Her arms flail around, emotions war within her eyes, anger, sorrow, betrayal, love, hate and an emotion that I can only describe as her broken heart bleeding into her eyes as an unnamed emotion. Her face remained angry.

"He understands!" I scream this so loud the whole island most likely hears it.

"Understands! And you think I won't? What is so horrible that I can't possibly understand?!" Her chest heaves with the force of her words. "What can't I understand or am I not privileged enough to hear this." Tears fill her eyes once again. "I have done horrible things. What is so horrible you can't tell me."

My claws run across my face, leaving red lines but no wounds, in a build up of emotion as I explode. "I almost rape and kill you!" My hands slap over my mouth as sobs rack my body so hard the sword I have forgotten is in my shoulder shifts and aches. She stares at me in shock. "My.. My demon side takes over and I can only watch." My voice breaks and I wipe at my tears. "I ripped your wings and clothes off, an-and."

My sobs steal the air away from my lungs and I fall to the floor in a heap. My hands propping me up on my knees as my tears drip onto the ground. "You would never Rachel, you aren-"

I look at her and my face must look so heartbroken if her intake of breath is anything to go by. "How could you possibly know that Quinn. I am a demon, we are the blood thirsty creature the books portray us to be."

She kneels down beside me, her hand pulling my mess of a face to look at her. "Because I know you, you would never hurt me physically. Hell you've never even hurt me emotionally except right now, and that was my assuming. I trust you Rachel, more than imaginable." She gives me a broken smile. "You are mine as I am yours, I am just insecure. Too many people have broken me." I growl lowly at that and she smiles. "There's my lovely demon." She kisses me softly on the lips, her face moving to mine at a slow pace, giving me enough time to back away if I want to, but I don't wish to.

The kiss tells of our sorrow, our forgiveness, the blatant trust, and love. It tells of our need for one another, and the trials we would go through just to find or help one another.


End file.
